


The Day Before Tomorrow

by PKlovesDW



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M, Family
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-21
Updated: 2013-01-21
Packaged: 2017-11-26 09:27:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 704
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/649093
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PKlovesDW/pseuds/PKlovesDW
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>James shares a tender moment with his son, Harry, the night before Voldemort shakes their world to its foundations. One-Shot! By DW.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Day Before Tomorrow

"Oh, come on, Lily. Let him indulge in some flying! You know how he likes it."

Lily huffed, hands on her hips. "I know, James. But it's Halloween tomorrow! I don't particularly want to put all the decorations up again after half an hour of zooming around. I won't hear of it! You can let him fly all you want after the decorations are firmly locked away again. No buts," she added, as her husband had opened his mouth to retort.

"Sorry, Harry," he said mournfully to his son, who giggled, his arms reaching up, so one of his parents could pick him up. James grinned, picked his son up, and put him above him, making it seem as if Harry was flying.

Lily just scowled. "Be careful, will you! I don't want any of you injured."

Harry just giggled, his little hands outstretched, face red with delight. "Mummy! Fly!" he shrieked, seven small teeth showing as he beamed at his mother below him.

Her stance relaxed, and a reluctant smile tugged at the corner of her lips. "I'll be going upstairs. See if I can decorate some more. Please, don't try to kill our son in the meanwhile."

James pretended to look outraged and hurt, but the look on his face betrayed him. "I'll be up in a bit, too, Lily. Harry's getting sleepy."

Lily nodded, before she headed out the door, and up the stairs.

James sighed, and put Harry down, after the latter yawned. The toddler immediately walked over to his corner with toys, and James sat down next to him. "So, Harry, what do you want to do today?" he asked his son conversationally.

Little Harry giggled, and slammed his stuffed dragon against the floor.

"Now, Harry, we can't have that. Be gentle."

The green eyes peered at his hazel ones, incomprehension written all over the small, chubby face, and James chuckled. "You'll understand what I'm saying when you're older. I'll bet you make us proud. Maybe you'll even be sorted into Gryffindor, play Quidditch, that sort of thing. Though I think Quidditch won't be much of a problem for you."

Harry's little hands clung to his father's shirt, pulling himself up. "What is it, my son? Do you want something?"

"Mummy," he said, his bottom lip trembling lightly.

James nodded, and stood up, his son in his arms. "Well, let's find mummy, then. I'm sure she's around somewhere…"

He walked up the stairs, and gently nudged the door to their bedroom open, smiling softly as he saw his wife reading a book.

"Mummy!" Harry wailed, his little hands outstretched.

Lily looked up, and smiled softly as she saw her son reaching for her, his eyes watery.  
"They should give you the horrible father award, you know? For not being able to entertain your child for more than half an hour."

James rolled his eyes, but handed his son over. "He's tired. Of course he wants to see you before he's going to bed."

"No need to get so defensive, James," she said, smirking a bit, as she tickled Harry's stomach. Harry shrieked his laughter, his little hands trying to push hers away, his green eyes laughing again, but tired. "All right, little dunderhead. You're going to bed. I know you're tired." She picked him up, and carried him to the next room, where she put him in his little bed. "Now, go to sleep, little man. Tomorrow will be a busy day. I want you, and us, well rested. Sleep tight." She kissed a small cheek, before she closed the door behind her, and walked back into their bedroom, where James was already under the covers.

Lily joined him, and gave him a kiss, before she switched the light off. "Good night, James."

"G'night," he mumbled, as he pulled her closer. He closed his eyes, and fell asleep, not realising tomorrow would not go as planned, that tomorrow, they wouldn't be a family anymore. That their son would be growing up at the Dursleys, and that he would be famous. But that didn't matter at that moment. Because at that moment, everything was perfect. Harry was there, Lily was there, and that was all James needed to be happy.


End file.
